Episode 01 A Perfect Day for Bananafish
A Perfect Day for Bananafish is the first episode of the Banana Fish anime. Synopsis Ash Lynx, a seventeen year-old leader of a street gang in New York City, is given a street address and a vial of an unknown substance by a mortally wounded man. The man speaks the words “banana fish” before dying — the same last words spoken by Ash’s brother Griffin, an Iraq War veteran who fired on his own squadron under mysterious circumstances, and who is now in a vegetative state. Meanwhile, Eiji Okumura, a Japanese photographer's assistant, arrives in New York to complete a report on street gangs. Summary Sometime during the Iraq war, soldiers are talking amongst themselves before a man called Griffin, without warning lifts an assault rifle and shoots into them. After he is incapacitated by his friend Max Lobo, he simply mutters the words "Banana Fish." Ash Lynx comes across a dying man in an alleyway. He tries to help him before the man uses his final words to tell Ash a street address, and hand him a vial of an unknown substance. Ash is shocked to hear him utter the same nonsensical term "Banana Fish" he has heard before dying. As comes across Marvin Crosby as he visits Dino Golzine at his manor to get to the truth of the matter. After exchanging a few words, Ash is escorted by Gregory to find Golzine at breakfast with his butler on hand, Ash is here for business. He wants to know why Golzine ordered for the man to be killed, Golzine feels Ash is concerned about people going behind his back. When told that man was a nobody, Ash is livid at this response to someone being killed and sweeps the cutlery off the table in anger. Golzine does not appear to comprehend what Ash is concerned about, but does tell him that he loves him. On a street, Shorter Wong comes across Ash on his motorcycle. They discuss the visit to Golzine, and Shorter parts some advice regarding Marvin before Ash speeds off on his bike. Ash returns to his apartment where Skip is keeping lookout for him. Happy to see him return, Skip updates Ash on the visit of the Japanese interviewers facilitated by police officer Charlie. He also shares that Arthur may have had something to do with what happened. When Skip leaves Ash pulls out the chain the dying man gave to him. Golzine is watering his plants in his greenhouse when Abraham Dawson comes crashing through the doors to tell him “it’s gone”. Ash discovers the pendent on the end of the chain contains a vial with a white powdery substance within. He enters the next room where his older brother, Griffin is staying. Sitting in a wheelchair Griffin is unresponsive to Ash’s questions. Ash heard the same phrase “Banana Fish” from the dying man and though Ash wonders whether it was this Banana Fish that done this to Griffin, he is unable to gain answers. At an airport Eiji is called by Ibe as they board a plane to America from Japan. The next day gun shots are fired somewhere in New York. It is Ash, firing shots that hit the wall behind the man and his accomplice, the two who followed Dino’s orders to murder the man. Ash ultimately spares them before tuning to address a large number of his gang members. Among them are Alex, Bones and Kong who listen as Ash states that they are not dogs of the Mafia and deal with Golzine as equals. Ash takes specific care to state to Arthur that all are free to go and be his pet if they want. Leaving, Arthur plots with Wookie on how to beat Ash with the former vowing pay back for his scarred fingers. Dr. Meredith comes across Ash in his own practice. He provides Ash medication telling him to leave his cash in turn. Noting that it is not heroin, Dr. Meredith is also asked to find out what they white powdery substance is that Ash was given by the dying man. Golzine is with his cat, Gregory and Marvin as he learns that Ash was with the marked man. Marvin suggests to make Ash talk but Golzine does not want to arouse suspicion of what was taken that Ash may now possess. Instead Golzine takes it upon himself to summon Ash back and ask him in person what the man said, and then what he gave him when Ash feigns ignorance about meeting such a person to begin with. Getting nothing, Ash leaves and Arthur approaches Marvin with an offer for him. Eiji has arrived at the police station with Ibe where they both meet with Charlie to prepare for their interview on street gangs. Jenkins introduces himself and background information on the gangs including Ash. Ash has arrived back at his apartment. Though Skip feels nothing is out the ordinary, Ash is sure the entire place has been turned inside out. Characters *Ash Lynx *Eiji Okumura *Max Lobo (young) *Dino Golzine *Shorter Wong *Frederick Arthur *Shunichi Ibe *Charlie Dickinson *Jenkins *Gregory *Skip *Stephen Thompson *Griffin Callenreese (young) *Marvin Crosby *Abraham Dawson *Wookie *Alex Gallery Main Article: Episode 01/Image Gallery Episode 01 - 5 hours until broadcast.png Episode 01 - 4 hours until broadcast.png Episode 01 - 2 hours until broadcast.png Episode 01 - 3 hours until broadcast.png Anime broadcast announcement.png Episode 1 Title Card.jpg Trivia * Episode 01, along with the following Episode 02 were previewed at a screening at the Shinjuku Wall 9 cinema in Tokyo on June 30th, 2018. * Regular broadcasting of the anime began on July 6th, 2018. * "A Perfect Day for Bananafish" is a novel by J. D. Salinger. References Category:Episodes Category:Anime